User blog:SkyrunnerM35/Striker vs. COM2
So I've done the math, and this time I've decided to do something a bit more contraversial. Two of the most powerful assault rifles, the Striker and the COM2, are going to face off here. But as always, let's start with quotes. Striker Comments Users Fredy-san "That is if you can line up 5 targets. Problem, usually you only could line up 2 to 4 at once beforr you are level 60+ and most people here just thinking about one single boss target. Btw you forgot that DoT stacks, so the 175 at the end of your striker counting should also be x 10 rps, then x 2 pierce. Heck it is even better to just count it at its full 2 seconds." SkyrunnerM35 (Me) Way too many examples considering I love the Striker, but here's a good one. "Striker. You forgot about DOT. Striker's 5750 DPS is higher than the COM2's 4000. RED Striker's 10000 DPS is higher than the RED COM2's 7750. Even if you only click 8 times a second, the Striker still gets 4600 DPS and 8000 DPS RED." COM2 Comments Anons "That little calculation right there, that's the RED Striker vs. the NORMAL Sub light. It's not even considering a RED Sub light, then the Striker would be THE most bad gun compared alongside the sub light RED which has a total DPS of 54,250 OMG." "Ok so for red version DoT is 2 secs but for dmg for 1 sec lets half the dmg so= 650(dmg)x10 (RPS assuming you can click that fast)x2(Pierce)+''175=13 175, which is pretty good but the sublight trumps it by ALOT= 800x5x5=''20 000 The Striker is NOTHING compared to Sub Light, but it is still a very good gun." "The Sub does more than double the damage of Striker, even if you can click 10 times per second. It all depends on level and stars though." "The COM2 does damage and pierce and the Striker only does damage and fire (only 650 damage) compared to the SUB LIGHT COM2 which does (800 damage) so the best choice is pick the COM2 because the damage and the RED ONE DOES LIKE (1550 damage) and the Ria 20 Striker only does (650 damage) and its very useful for loaderbots, zombie mechs, devastators, and regurtitators so its your choice." Users Hangel102 "sublight but the augs could prefer striker" GoldenAppleNB "one-on-one comparison, Sublight; but depends on augs" Fredy-san "Sublight Com2 wins on DPS, ammo price, piercing Striker wins on rarity and move speed only. For a striker to be on par of damage againts Sublight, you would have to augment both deadly and tenacious which ate two augment slots rather than sublight which just requires one slot of deadly and can use the other slot to further distance away ie: Pinpoint / Adaptive / reload speed / overclock / skeletonized if you really cry for move speed / another piercing *LOL* / Biosynth and etc etc. In terms of Rarity, you can start getting Striker R as low as level 20~25 and at level 30~40 this gun drops pretty common on good grades while you only could starting to get COM2 R on 35+ on very rare basis and at level 60+ for better rate, although still considered rare. Usage wise. No kind of enemy fully resist physical damage, but Striker (and any thermal) will have trouble vs you-know-that-100%-flame-resist-boss PS: No kidding, but my Heavy has two ***10 com2 R and one of it has 14 piercing for awesomeness of "one-shot" a row of stalker in Vaccine after entering the plane" So from the looks of it, COM2 is more popular than the Striker. But as you can see from one of my quotes, I did the math. So time for the stats. Stats Striker Wins: 5 COM2 Wins: 6 Ties: 2 Depends/ Doesn't matters: 2 Explanation 'K, so after looking at the stats, it may seem like the COM2 won. But do remember that the damage, DOT, and ROF all contribute to DPS, and DPS is always the talk about weapons, so we can disregard damage, DOT, and ROF, thus making it: Striker Wins: 4 COM2 Wins: 4 Ties, depends, and doesn't matters remain the same. So it's actually a tie here. My conclusion: Use the Striker for single targets and the COM2 for crowds. In fact, just carry both. But if you have a Hornet, the Hornet is better than the COM2, (see Hornet vs. COM2) so use the Striker and the Hornet. *Bryan Kwok stated an important point in the last weapon comparison blog, saying that weapon category does matter because of masteries. So I put a tie here instead of a doesn't matter. Category:Blog posts